


The Price

by rhodrymavelyne



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:34:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26546848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhodrymavelyne/pseuds/rhodrymavelyne
Summary: Bedelia Du Maurier’s silent warning to Will Graham about Hannibal Lecter and his world.
Relationships: Bedelia Du Maurier/Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Kudos: 7





	The Price

**Author's Note:**

> Bedelia has insight here into events she was never present for or was she? I don’t own Hannibal but at times it has owned me.

Hear the singer’s voice, echoing off the walls, filling the entire chamber with her voice in front of a crowd of well-dressed, enthralled, but courteous listeners. 

Was Hannibal among them? Oh, yes, there he was, impeccably dressed in a tuxedo. Eyes moist with a tender passion, a consideration he only bestows upon artists and those whom appreciate art. 

And yes, you’re a recipient of this tender passion. One might argue you’ve set that passion aflame as he once set your mind aflame. Do you feel fortunate? More than one man or woman here is looking at Hannibal. More than one of them would love to be you, never dreaming of the price you pay for his company. 

I’ve paid that price. I once enjoyed looking at Hannibal in his tuxedo, the beast disguised as a prince. Dancing with him was a pleasure but it’s all part of the veil he used to bedazzle and misdirect everyone else in the cultural arts community. 

His true passion is his dance with you. Nothing and no one can distract him from it for long. God help you and anyone else you might allow to lead you across the floor. I wouldn’t lay odds on your wife’s survival. Hannibal is bitter enough at having to share you with Jack Crawford. 

How will the dance finally end? Will he orchestrate a farewell for you as he did for me? To devour and savor you as he plans to do with me?

He’s already tried to do that with you. I’m sure he was convinced it would be therapeutic. He was even willing to divide you with Jack Crawford. No doubt he felt that was a generous gesture on his part. I’m no longer sure therapy can save him from you. I’m certain therapy won’t save you from him. You’ve set his passion on fire, Will. No one will escape the flames before they burn out. Certainly not me. An inferno, indeed. Perhaps I can find more refuge in poetry than psychiatry while faced with the flames. If one is to burn, let the bonfire be a beautiful one. Let others find what meaning in it they can. 

Meaning is becoming more and more meaningless while awaiting the fire, for flesh to crack and roast. 

He wished to savor me. I fear in the end he will. He will savor us all. 

What will Hannibal do once he’s eaten everyone he cares about? Sit upon a pile of bones like a mythical beast, the consequences of his appetite only dawning upon him once he realizes his curiosity got the better of him? He wanted to be free of us, he wanted to know how we tasted. He’s alone, our voices gone, our bones picked clean. 

This is what happens to those with an appetite like his. I’d hoped you might satisfy his hunger. I’m not sure anyone I can. I’m not sure of anything any more, but you’d know all about that, wouldn’t you?

See you on the other side of the veil, Will.

**Author's Note:**

> The singer at the beginning is a reference to a scene in Hannibal Season 1: Sorbet.


End file.
